songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TessHex
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yourovision Song Contest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! HvdstrCBfr (talk) 18:12, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if it would be possible to take part with Armenia in your contest? :) OESCFinland (talk) 14:49, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Dean Smith Yourvision Hi, I'm Deli. I was wondering if I can have Poland in the next Yourvision Song Contest? Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 05:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't have a YouTube account or use it for things like that, so yeah messaging you here would be much easier for me. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:00, July 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm not going to be able to get on the Internet from August 4th to August 20th, so if the contest takes part within those dates I'd have to wait until the next one. If not, I'd like to send "Nieodporny rozum" by Ewelina Lisowska. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 16:07, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I believe the 22nd will be fine. Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 16:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm not able to message you on YouTube, where should I send you my votes? TheWordyBirdy (talk) 14:22, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that's great, here are my votes (from Poland): ((noted)) TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:44, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes I will. If you need my song now it is "Katharsis" by Doda and this would be for Poland again, obviously. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:59, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Yourovision 11 Hi, sorry it's Poland here. The only reason I haven't submitted my votes yet is because school started again and also I'm a big procrastinator, so yeah here they are: ((noted)) Also, for the next Yourovision Song Contest I'm hoping to be able to participate as Poland again with Ewelina Lisowska singing "W stronę słońca". Thanks. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 01:40, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I'd like to apply for Yourovision, representing Croatia with the song Cesarica by Oliver Dragojevic :) Nina 22:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I wanted to know if I can participate on Yourovision12 with Iceland. My song would be by Sigur Ros "Saeglopur" by Sigur Ros . Thank you! That's a yes, I do want to take Iceland with "Saeglopur" by Sigur Ros! thanks Gleekerr (talk) 23:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Gleekerr Yes, that is correct! Nina 04:12, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Yourovision 12 Hi, it's Poland, here are my votes for the twelfth Yourovision: ((noted)) Also, in Futurevision 13 I'd like to switch my country to Finland and represent it with the song "Me ei olla enää me" by Sanni. However, if Poland manages to win Yourovision 12 I'll stick with Poland for Yourovision 13. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 15:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh my bad haha, I meant Yourovision, Futurevision and Yourovision were the only two contests I've taken part in so I mixed them up. TheWordyBirdy (talk) 17:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Yourovision 12 Iceland here, and my votes for the twelth edition of the song contest: 1 point- Spain, 2 points- Ukraine, 3 points- USA, 4 points- Egypt, 5 points- Italy, 6 points- UK , 7 points- New Zealand, 8 points- Luxemburg, 10 points- Denmark, 12 points- Poland I would also like to return with Argentina for the 13th edition with "Sin Guia No" by Juana Molina if possible. thanks. Gleekerr (talk) 18:24, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Gleekerr